


Onee-chan NO! (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, Gen, Muse Babies, Slight bit of swearing, Toujou Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking between the two siblings was always interesting. Including when the blonde decides to try and not follow the directions at the very end. Fluff and sibling bonding! Also, slight bit of swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onee-chan NO! (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw a little thing on tumblr and I thought, “That might be Hoshi and Yuki, hahaha. … OHHHHHHH. YES LET’S DO IT!” And, here we are! :3c  
> Yuki and Hoshi belong to @skiretehfox

“Hrm…” She continued to stare at the box, bottom lip jutting out and eyes narrowed in thought. Yuki walked into the kitchen, rubbing at one of her eyes with the heel of her palm as she walked over to the cupboard and opened it with her free hand, taking out a glass and setting it on the counter and closing the cupboard.

“Oh! Morning, Yuki,” Hoshi greeted her younger sister, raising her eyes from the words on the box up to the purple-haired girl, who smiled tiredly in response.

“Good morning, Onee-chan,” she greeted back, grabbing the glass and walking towards the fridge. She halted, however, behind her older sister and peered over the blonde’s shoulder to stare at the box that Hoshi was glaring intently. “…Are you… Baking cookies?” She looked up with furrowed brows and a questioning look.

Hoshi nodded. “Mama said she wanted to make some cookies, but she and papa had to go leave real quick,” the blonde informed, turning to the younger girl, grinning widely. “So, I thought it’d be great to have the cookies already made!”

“Onee-chan, I think that’s very sweet of you, but, are you sure you can do this by yourself?”

“Well…” The blonde’s grin went from energetic to nervous in a second. “You see, I was actually going to wake you up and ask for your help.”

“You could’ve woke me up earlier.”

“I was working on getting the ingredients out!”

Yuki’s smile wasn’t as tired as it was before, and her blue eyes held a tint of amusement as she stared up at her sister. “I know,” she said, placing a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Let me get a drink first and I’ll help you, okay?”

Hoshi huffed, pouting at the purple-haired girl, before she smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed, “I’ll grab the rest of the materials then.”

“Alright.”

It didn’t take long for the two sisters to regroup around the counter, adding and mixing into bowls and making the batter. It only took two hours (courtesy of Hoshi making a mess) before they were finally done and had the cookie mix onto the tray in little mounds. The two smiled in triumph and looked towards each other; they rose their hands and gave each other a high-five, then turned back to the tray. Hoshi grabbed the box and looked at the rest of the instructions.

“Let’s see,” she mumbled, narrowing her eyes, “we have to bake these cookies at four-hundred degrees for ten minutes.”

“Alright,” Yuki said, grabbing the oven and opening it.

“Or,” Hoshi stated, tossing the box over her shoulder and grinning as the purple-haired girl looked over at her with a raised brow. “We can bake these cookies at four thousand degrees for one minute!”

Yuki’s eyes widen and her jaw dropped. “Onee-chan,” she began, raising her hands in front of her as she stood in front of the older girl, “no. That’s not how you bake cookies.”

“Floor it?”

“Onee-chan, no!”

“Oh! How about four million degrees for one second!”

“ONEE-CHAN ARE TRYING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN?!”

The blonde throw her arms up and grinned widely, green eyes glowing with amusement. “I’LL HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE THE COOKIES, HOW ABOUT THAT?!”

“ONEE-CHAN  _PLEASE_!”

Later they were able to make the cookies without harnessing the sun, thanks to Nozomi and Eli coming back just in time and Eli smacking Hoshi lightly on the head for her ridiculous ideas. The cookies tasted good, too!


End file.
